homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062216-Bling Bones
athanasyGerent AG began trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 19:11 -- AG: Nyαrlα... I sαw the messαge, regαrdiηg Aαishα... Whαt the fuck weηt δη, dδ yδu kηδw? AG: Sδmethiηg hαs tδ hαve gδηe αwry becαuse I dδubt Aαishα shδuld hαve gδdtiered thαt fαst; but I hαveη't tαlked tδ αηyδηe else regαrdiηg this yet AP: Well... AP: She cheated. AG: Cheαted? AG: Cheαted hδw AP: She had a bit of outside help from a certain, probably obvious, someone. AG: I αm αfrαid its ηδt sδ δbviδus tδ me AP: Someone else known for his cheating. AG: Oh AG: OH AG: Whα AG: Oh AG: Whαt the fuck AP: She decided to hook up with him. AP: Here we are now. AG: Whαt?? AG: Why the fuck AG: wδuld Aαishα fδllδw him AG: let αlδηe, hδδk up AP: Hopefully temporary insanity. AP: I talked to Lorrea, says Aaisha regrets it. AG: Dδes this meαη we αre eveη mδre fucked δver AG: Pleαse tell me it dδesηt meαη we αre mδre fucked δver... AP: No, no it does not. AP: Her in particular, I can't speak on. AP: If it's a full partnership, I don't know that we can help her. AP: But that dosn't mean we don't have options. AG: Sδ Aαishα weηt tδ... Tδ him, tδ cheαt αηd hαve αll this bestδwed upδη her?? Why the fuck wδuld she dδ thαt, HE'S the eηemy. AP: It's more than a tad reminiscant of the way she'd been favoring another of our enemies. AP: I just hope the lesson sticks this time. AG: Iηdeed.... Aηd thαt dδesηt mαke it eαsy δη the rest δf us.. AG: Is Aαishα reαlly thαt keeη δη killiηg herself αηd hαviηg αll δf us reαct tδ the αftermαth? Becαuse she is ηδt δη α gδδd rδute with αll δf this AP: Death mite be a luxury for her all things considered. AP: I'm certain I've warned her about the dangers of their partnerships. AP: He'll break her. AP: And he'll use her against us. It's his style. AG: .... AP: Whether as an enemy or as torture porn. AG: After αll she wαs preαchiηg αbδut teαmwδrk αηd ηδt dδiηg αηythiηg stupid... Aηd yet? Here we αre... AP: Just try to stay strong. If he rears his ugly fedora wearing head, don't let him goad you. AP: We're still a team and we can still persevere. AG: We αre slδwly beiηg picked αpαrt, we αre αll gδiηg dδwη δηe by δηe... Are yδu sδ sure we cαη perserve? AP: I'm positive. AP: As long as we work together, we can still overcome. AP: And even if not, will you go quietly? AP: I certainly won't AG: If I meet my eηd by thαt lime fuck, I'll be sure tδ shδw him whαt we αll αre cαpαble δf... AP: That's what I like to hear. We haven't lost yet until we hear a 'Game Over.' AP: There are ways we can best him yet. AP: Don't forget this. AG: I'm sure we hαve αlreαdy hit the pδiηt δf lδss, αll we cαη dδ is sαlvαge δur lδsses αηd lδse with digηity, αt leαst get thαt bαstαrd δut δf the sceηe.. AP: It sounds like the Scratch is the place we'll meet. Probably to mock us, but if we can activate it, we can still win the game. AP: And if we drop him in the process, more power to us. AG: Well... AG: I dδηt kηδw AP: Nothing's guaranteed, but try having faith. AG: I will δηce we αre freed δf the Twiηks plαguiηg us AP: Alright, how about some grim determination? AP: That's a favorite of mine. AG: Fiηe, thαt wδrks.. AP: Maybe talk to Lorrea. Perseverence and whatnot is her domain. AG: I might, but there might be δther thiηgs I shδuld lδδk iηtδ befδre αll thαt AP: Oh? Like what? AG: But I will defiηitely check up with her, yes AG: Well, I did meηtiδη the bδδk I hαd gδtteη αt thαt meetiηg δf yδurs, cδrrect? AG: I αm gδiηg tδ try αηd fiηd δut mδre αbδut it AG: αs well αs these gδldeη bδηes I hαve AG: At leαst I kηδw whδ they belδηged tδδ.. AP: Be careful with what you find in that book. What's this about bones though? AP: I wasn't aware there were creatures with golden skeletons. AP: But I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, all things considered. AG: Nδ, ηδt α skeletδη mαde δf gδld AG: Eηcαsed AP: Oooh. AG: Befδre there wαs Seriδs, Libby wαs rδmαηticαlly iηvδlved with α Ryspδr Tezeti, he wαs bδiled αlive by the hδrrδrterrδrs iη mδlteη gδld, his sδul bδuηd tδ his skeletδη... Quite α ηαsty fαte.. AP: ... AP: Well shit. AG: He hαd defiled them αppαreηtly, αη empress cδηdemiηg him tδ his deαth... AG: Yδu might wαηt tδ tαke this αs α wαrηiηg, δf cδurse, with α grαiη δf sαlt AP: I certainly have. AP: Hey, you said his soul is bound to them? AP: The bones. AG: yes..? AP: Have you spoken to him? AP: He must have something valuable to say. AG: Nδ, but Libby hαs sαid thαt his spirit cδuld rise frδm the bδηes αηd give αdvice... But ηδ, I hαve ηδt seeη δf thαt yet AP: Hmmm. I know of a way to wake them if you brought them to me. AG: I wδuld like tδ keep them clδse tδ myself, Libby iηsisted δη it AG: But thαηk yδu fδr the δffer AP: Me in the archives, of course. AP: No need to for them to be ferried all the way out to LohaH. AG: Well δf cδurse, but I thiηk fδr ηδw its better I keep them tδ myself, sαfe iη my syllαdex AP: Safest bet. AP: How did you come across the bones? AG: Well uh AG: Vigil AG: αfter the gαlα, he hαd left α gift AP: How kind of him. AG: Eugh AP: Why would he leave them with you? AG: Nδt certαiη AG: best ηδt tδ iηvestigαte thαt AP: Indeed. AP: I suppose that'll remain a mystery. AG: Mαybe it will be reveαled iη truth cδme α while AG: But I will ηδt lδδk iηtδ tαlkiηg with Vigil αgαiη αηytime sδδη AP: As of now, if the spirit wants to wake, it'll wake. AG: yes AP: Knowing where it's coming from has me less sure it'll be helpful, but I could just be paranoid. AG: I'll trust iη Libby's judgemeηt δf its use AG: Hδw gδes thiηgs δη yδur lαηd, mαy I αsk? AP: They go surprisingly well. AP: I've learned a lot and it's an interesting place. AG: is it ηδw AG: hαve yδu leαrηed αηythiηg δf use? AP: Mostly about my planet. AG: Aηy clue tδ hδw yδu αre gδiηg tδ cδmplete it? AP: That's the thing, I may not need to 'complete' it, per se. AG: .. Oh? AP: It's been suggested that the lesson I'm supposed to learn here is control of my self. Understanding when not to act. AG: Well theη.. Thαt is iηterestiηg tδ sαy the leαst AP: The consorts of my land are birds of warring villages à la Hatred. AP: But to 'save' them from themselves or bring peace would have negative consequences. AG: Hmm... AP: Oddly enough, the bloodshed is how they give back to the land. AP: Their villages are blessed in return. AG: Iηterestiηg... AP: It also led to this river of blood existing underground. AG: ... Whαt? AP: I'm on the path to meeting my denizen, currently taking a break by a river of blood. AP: I can only imagine it flows to the denizen who blesses the villagers. AG: Be cαreful theη Aesδηα, dδη't get yδurself killed, αgαiη.. Agαiη... AP: I'm avoiding a confrontation if I can help it. AG: Gδδd AG: If wδrst cδmes tδ be, just be cαreful αηd prepαred AG: αlright? AP: Yeah, I can handle myself if a fight breaks out. AP: Though I'd rather diplomacy, I need her help to repair my quest bed. AG: Theη gδδd luck with thαt theη AP: Thanks. AG: I'll tαlk tδ yδu lαter Aesδηα, hδpefully wheη yδu αre ηδ lδηger deαd, αlright? AP: Hopefully. AG: Fαrewell AP: Later Eribus. -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 21:25 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla